


Somehow I Found You

by malecstele



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, angel! alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecstele/pseuds/malecstele
Summary: As Simon's guardian angel, it broke Alec's heart to see Simon going through a rough time. So, he did the only logical thing, go to Earth and help Simon figure things out. Along the way, he meets Magnus Bane. Immediately drawn to him, Alec has to fight against his feelings in order to stay on task and not expose himself as an angel.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Somehow I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope you enjoy this!

Burying his face in his hands, Alec groaned. “By the angel, Simon.” He had no idea how someone as good of a guy as Simon (not that he would ever admit that), could stoop so low as to pursue his annoying redheaded friend, Clary. “Come on. You can do so much better than her. No, no don’t look at her like that. What did I just say? That’s it, I’m done!” He waved his hand, making the screen in front of him disappear.

“What did poor Simon do this time?” asked Isabelle who was sitting on the couch across from him. 

“He’s being an idiot. I don’t understand what he sees in her anyways. I’m glad she’s not interested in him. Can you imagine how awful it would be for me, having to watch over both of them?”

Izzy smiled, “I can’t wait until I love my human as much as you love yours.”

“They’re exhausting, I’m glad I’m not one of them and believe me, you’re going to miss being a substitute.” 

“You know you love it,” she teased.

She was right, but Alec wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction.

*** 

A flashing red light woke up Alec, he knew that it was Simon. He summoned a screen and intensely stared at what was playing. Simon was visibly upset and his sister, Rebecca had her hand on his shoulder. 

“I know you’re hurting, Simon and I’m so sorry that you feel this way. But honestly, it’s not your problem that Clary is missing out. If she can’t see what’s in front of her then that proves that she’ll never deserve you, at least in that way.”

“I know, I’ve just liked her since we were little...it’s just hard. God, I feel stupid sometimes. I don’t know why I keep telling myself that it could happen.”

Alec closed his eyes and pictured himself in that room with them. He walked over to Simon and wrapped his arms around him. He knew that Simon could never exactly feel him but he would be able to feel his presence, and hopefully be comforted by that. 

Alec opened his eyes, “Poor kid,” he muttered to himself. Once he felt like Simon no longer needed his watchful gaze, he pulled up his logbook and recorded his interaction and sent it off to the Clave.

For security reasons, the Clave always wanted records of when any guardian angels fazed themselves to Earth. They didn’t want anyone abusing the system to actually manifest themselves on Earth without going through the proper procedures.

***

“How’s your human doing, Alec?” asked his mother as they ate dinner together one night.

“He’s doing good overall, a little heartbroken. I wish I could just slap some sense into him sometimes.” 

Maryse nodded, “Believe me, I’ve been there. Humans are very frustrating at times.”

“I just feel bad because he’s been invited to all of these holiday parties because it’s nearing that time apparently. I’m worried that he’s going to see how coupled up everyone is and will hurt even more. He doesn’t deserve that, no matter how annoying he is. Not to mention, his mother just asked him if he was going to bring anyone with him when he came home for Hanukkah. He played it off well but I know it upsets him.” 

“You can read him pretty easily, can’t you?”

“Too easily, it feels like sometimes.”

Maryse chuckled, “You’re lucky to have been assigned to him before he was eighteen. I’ve watched over many humans but have never felt as much as a bond with any of them as you do with yours.”

“You can take him.”

***

Alec stared at him screen, not believing in what he was seeing. Simon was getting kicked out of a place he was paid to play in. The asshole owner just decided that he changed his mind, demanded his money back and then threatened to call the police on the band.

Simon sat on the curb, clearly just as shocked as Alec. That money was a nice amount, and Simon really needed that at the moment, especially when the next quarter of college was just around the corner.  
Alec has never fully understood humans, he understands them more now that Simon is his human, but he always wondered what those emotions could feel like. It’s not like Alec was an emotionless being, he was perfectly capable in feeling exactly what Simon felt, but he never had the reason to feel that way. However in that moment, he felt hopeless. He’s never felt hopeless before. His stomach was twisting inside him and he didn’t know what to do. How could he help out Simon when they weren’t even on the same plane of existence? Sure, he can telepathically give him some advice here and there, let Simon feel his presence, but that wasn’t enough. Simon needed a friend, someone who understood everything about him. The only person Simon had that was like that for him was Clary. Who, for one, wasn’t going to be any help due to Simon’s feelings for her and two, she decided that he was going to take a road trip for a few weeks. Simon didn’t really have anyone. 

Alec sighed, he knew what he wanted to do, but he also knew that it was crazy.

***

“So you want to go to Earth and befriend your human?” asked Imogen, the Inquisitor  
.  
“Yes, my help up here isn’t enough to help him now. Also, I have never been on Earth before and I feel like it would be a good learning experience to help me understand humans more.”

“Normally I would shoot down any requests like this...but you have always been on top of your work and have shown great promise, Alexander Lightwood. Therefore, I am granting you permission to be on Earth until the New Year.”

“Thank you,” he said politely before exiting her office. Izzy and Maryse were waiting outside for him. 

“What did she say?” asked Izzy.

“She said yes.”

Maryse hugged him, “That’s great! I think this will be good for you, Alec.”

“And Simon.”

“Well, yes Simon, but also you. You never take time to yourself to have some fun. I think you need this as much as your human does.”

***

Alec was supplied with things he would need in his trip into the human world, money, a phone, spare clothes and a lot more. Imogen managed to arrange where he was staying for him, so that was one less thing to worry about.

When he hugged Izzy, that was when everything seemed to have set in for him. This was real, he was going to Earth...to meet his human. Nervousness crept in his stomach, he had never been away from home like this before and has never gone beyond anything that was standard protocol. Here he knew his daily duties, how many hours of the day he had to watch over Simon, what he needed to put into his logs. On Earth, there was no standard procedure, nothing about what types of conversations he had to have with Simon, the progress he needed to make each day. He didn’t even know how he was going to get involved in Simon’s life without appearing to be a creep! It’s not like he’s allowed to tell Simon, “Hey, I’m your guardian angel.” That’s one of the main rules of the Clave: no one was allowed to know of their existence. 

He stood on a platform, staring at his mother. She gave him a reassuring smile. He took a deep breath and said that he was ready. He felt himself falling. That was when he realized that he was actually falling. He tried releasing his wings to catch himself but he couldn’t. It must have been one of the runes the Clave put on him. 

The ground was nearing and he couldn’t help but feel a little terror, how the hell was he supposed to stop? That answer was given to him when he slammed into the grass, skidding across. He felt a faint ache in his body, but other than that, he felt fine. Looking around, he made sure no one had seen him fall. Thankfully this area of the park was deserted. He stood up and took in his surroundings. He could see his breath, he waved his hand in front of his mouth, trying to see if he could feel it. It sure was cold here. All the trees were bare and before, Alec would have thought that that would be a horrendous sight, but it was actually quite beautiful. 

He made his way to the nearest tree and ran his fingers along its bark. 

“Wow,” he said to himself. He smiled at the sky. Despite the cloudy day, he could still see the sun peeking out from the clouds. Alec made a mental note to tell Izzy all about this, she would love it. A part of him wondered what this place would have looked like if had been spring, when all the flowers were coming out. Maybe if things go well, he could convince Imogen to let him visit again.

Shit, he had already forgotten why he was here. This wasn’t a trip for his pleasure. It was about Simon. His human needed him. He opened up the bag that he was given. In his notebook he had written down all of Simon’s favorite places. He studied it, trying to think of which place would be the best to go on a day like this. The only place that stood out to him was Simon’s favorite coffee shop, it was a cold day so it would make sense that he would be there. For a second, Alec actually expected his wings to appear so he could fly over, that was when he remembered that they were gone for the time being.  
Alec made his way out of the park and onto the main street. He pulled out the phone and looked up the place on maps. When he arrived at the shop he was greeted by the delicious smells of coffee and spices. He was tempted to buy something, just to try it, but he knew that money was limited and he should conserve his spending. That’s why so many humans got themselves into trouble. He sat at a table that made it easy for him to keep an eye on the door. Simon wasn’t here, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be there yet. He sat there for a few minutes before he attempted to pull up his screen. He felt embarrassed when nothing happened. Of course that wouldn’t work here. He groaned and continued his people watching. 

It wasn’t long before Alec started to space out, being on the lookout was boring. A smooth voice broke him out of it, “Excuse me, but they gave me two scones instead of one. I noticed that you hadn’t gotten anything yet and was wondering if you wanted it?”

Alec turned and for a second had forgotten to speak. The man in front of him was the epitome of beautiful. Everything, from his makeup to his clothes complimented him perfectly. Alec had seen many handsome angels in heaven but none of them even came close to this man. When he realized he was staring, Alec panicked, “Uh, yes, thank you. Never had one of those before. Nice weather outside!”  
The man tilted his head to the side, clearly amused by his answer. 

“Sorry, uh, you startled me,” Alec said a lot more slowly. “Thank you, that’s very kind of you.” 

The man handed him the small paper bag, “Of course. I couldn’t help but notice you sitting here. Are you waiting for someone?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess. A friend I haven’t seen in awhile.”

“I’m here on my lunch break. I just had to get away from the office for awhile.”

Alec couldn’t help but be confused. Were humans always chatty? It was hard to tell when all he really had for reference was Simon. Or was this man somehow interested in talking to him? Alec wasn’t an idiot, he knew what flirting was, he had just never had that much experience with it...at least with someone he was interested in. That being said, there was probably a difference between human flirting and angel flirting, so for all he knew this man could just be friendly. 

“Well, I should be getting back, it’s nice to meet you…” He held out his hand.

“Alec.” Alec took it, hoping that he had executed the handshake correctly. Human customs were weird.

“Is that that short for Alexander?”

“Uh yeah, actually.”

“It suits you.” The man’s eyes glanced downwards. Alec couldn’t be imagining that could he? “I’m Magnus.”

“It’s nice to meet you Magnus.” Alec smiled at him. 

“Maybe I’ll see you around, I do frequent this place quite often,” Magnus winked before heading towards the door. Before he exited, he looked at Alec once more and smiled. Alec felt a flutter in his stomach. He could tell that Magnus was special.

Alec waited at the coffee shop until they closed. Simon hadn’t shown up. He wished that he had some sort of tracker on the guy, that way he wouldn’t waste all of his day in some shop. It was getting late, he needed to look at a place on his list that Simon would go in the evening. The Hunter’s Moon, that sounded promising. He pulled up maps again, this time it took a lot quicker for him to look up the location. 

The bar had a good atmosphere to it. He looked around at the patrons and didn’t see Simon. That was okay, the night was still young.

He sat down at the bar and contemplated ordering a drink. He wanted to blend in...then again there was the limited money issue. 

“Can I get you something?” asked the bartender, who was a pretty woman around what Alec would assume was his age on Earth. 

“Uh, what do you recommend?”

She studied him for a second, “I feel like you’re a beer guy.” She turned around and poured some beer into a glass and handed it to him. He took a tiny sip and had to stop himself from gagging. Alcohol was nasty! Why did humans drink it so much?

The bartender laughed, “I take it that you don’t really drink. Either that or I was terribly wrong about you, which I rarely am.”

“I just don’t drink that much.”

She smiled, “I respect that. I’m Maia, by the way.” She extended her hand.

“Alec,” Alec shook her hand, feeling more confident with this handshake than the one he did with Magnus. 

“What brings you to New York?”

“How do you know I’m not from around here?” Did she know? Was she able to detect his angelic soul?

“You look like a fish out of water. Also I saw you using maps to find this place, so either you’re from a different district or…”

“I’m here on business.”

She looked at him, clearly expecting what his profession was. 

“I work with a charity...to help people in need.”

“That sounds really nice. We need more people like that around here, believe me.”

“It’s not all bad out there, you just have to find the right people.”

She smiled at him, “I like that sentiment. So what brings you to Hunter’s Moon? Long day of work?”

“I guess, it just seemed to drag on and on. The only good part was this random guy, Magnus, giving me a scone.”

“Magnus?”

“You know him?”

“Yeah, he knows Luke, who’s like family to me. In fact he invited a bunch of us to an event tonight. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you came along. He doesn’t give out free food to anyone,” she teased.

“I don’t know…”

“Suit yourself. It’ll be fun though. A bunch of people I know are coming, Bat, Raphael, Simon, Luke....” 

Alec so badly wanted to ask the last name of this Simon but that would be creepy. There was a fairly good chance that this was the correct Simon, he did frequent here a lot and those names all sounded vaguely familiar. He should have paid more attention to his friend’s names. 

“Okay, I’ll go.”

***

Alec didn’t know how to take the loud thrumming of the music. They didn’t have places like this in heaven. This was something he had only heard about. 

“Alec, this is Luke,” Maia said. 

A friendly looking man shook his hand. Alec was getting really good at handshakes!

Luke asked him what brought him to New York and he told him the same story he had told Maia. Lying was interesting, it’s not like he’s never lied before but it somehow felt different. Back in heaven it was more about his duties and his own personal life, like how he was perfectly content with not seeing anyone and that his job as guardian angel was enough fulfillment for him. Now, it was lying to cover a bigger truth. It carried a lot of weight to it. If he screwed up even just a little, who knows what would happen to him. The last time an angel revealed its existence to a human was eons ago. Needless to say, that angel lost his wings and was banished from heaven. 

“Oh, Alec, this is Simon,” Luke says, stepping aside to let Simon next to him. Alec grinned, finally. 

“Nice to meet you, Simon.”

“Hey! It’s nice to meet you too! You seem familiar, do I know you from anywhere?”

“Nope,” Alec lied. “I’m here on business and figured I make some friends during my stay. It gets lonely sometimes on long trips like these, you know?” 

Simon smiled softly. If Alec hadn’t known him, he would have thought that Simon was just acknowledging his statement. But Alec knew Simon, he could see the pain in his eyes. His poor human. “Well, you have met a great group of people to hangout with. Come on, we’ve got a table. We’re still waiting for some others.” 

They all sat at a table close to the bar and ordered some drinks. Alec ordered another beer, at least he knew what to expect when he drank it. 

He made small talk with everyone, especially Simon. He used all of the knowledge of Star Wars that he had acquired by watching over him to make himself actually look like a fan. 

“And the new series! So good! I’m so excited for the newest movie! Do you know when you’re going to see it?” Simon said quickly. 

“Uh, no, not really…we should go and see it!”

“Yeah! That sounds great, actually. I don’t have anyone to go with yet. Here, let me put my number in your phone.” 

As Simon entered his number, Alec couldn’t help but notice something interesting. Maia kept glancing at Simon, smiling a little. He could work with that. Maia was a nice girl, smart, had a bright future, especially with her goal of becoming a marine biologist. She would be nice for him. They obviously knew each other but from what he could gather, that was through their mutual connection through Luke. He could try to set them up. It couldn’t be that hard, could it?

“Sorry I’m late,” said a familiar voice.

Alec turned and had to stop himself from staring at Magnus. He was wearing a tight outfit that showed off his muscles perfectly and his makeup made his beautiful eyes stand out even more. “We meet again, Alexander.”

“Uh, hi.”

“You two have already met?” asked Luke.

“Yeah, I met Alexander at that new coffee shop across from that disgusting sandwich shop. I see that you’ve made quite a few friends since our last meeting.”

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Alec saw Simon giving him a shiteating grin. He gave him a little glare. Simon only grinned even more. 

Magnus took a seat across from Alec. Alec didn’t miss the way Magnus kept eye contact with him the entire time. 

“Is there anyone else coming?” Alec asked.

“Bat just texted me saying that he’s about to enter,” said Maia. “I don’t know when Raphael will show up.”

“He’ll probably be late,” said Magnus. “He always seems to enjoy being out late.” 

Soon Bat, a nice young man joined them. They all made small talk with one another before people started to get up to dance. It was just him, Luke and Maia before Luke got a call from the precinct he worked for and had to excuse himself. 

“So, I hope you like my friends,” Maia said.

“Yeah, they’re good people. Simon seems like a good guy.”

“Yeah, he really is. I’m surprised you two hit it off to be honest, you guys didn’t really seem to have that much in common at first.” 

Alec shrugged. He started to debate his next move. Should he bring up how he noticed Maia looking at him? He didn’t really know the girl and that might be rude and he didn’t want to lose a friend already. No, he couldn’t get attached to any of these people, his purpose for being here was Simon and not being attached to the people in his life. 

Alec’s gaze traveled to Magnus and for a second he forgot how to breathe. He was moving so fluidly and looked so good while doing it. His gaze drifted to Magnus’s hips when he rolled them. By the angel, Alec needed to control himself. 

He heard a laugh. “Someone has a little crush on Magnus.”

He glared at Maia, “I do not!” 

“Uh huh, sure. You just casually drool over random people you aren’t attracted to.”

“I’m not attracted to him though! I mean, I’m not saying that he’s ugly or anything because he’s far from it. He’s just not my type.”

He could tell by the look she was giving him, she clearly didn’t buy it. “You should ask him to dance. I know he would.”

Alec shrugged. “I’m good. I’m not much of a dancer, plus that’s not why I came to New York.”

“I get that, but who’s to say you can’t have fun while also working?”

He couldn’t help but smile at that, “Thanks, Maia. To be honest, I don’t think I’ve ever really talked about this stuff with anyone.”

“Oh, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That wasn’t my intention.”

“No you’re good. Let’s just say where I come from being, well, gay, isn’t exactly looked up upon. I mean, I know plenty of people that are fine with it but--.” 

“I’m sorry, Alec. That must have been really rough.”

“I got used to it. To be honest I just expected that I would probably never get what I wanted, at least in that respect. Sorry, I’m telling you too much.”

“No,” she reached across and patted his hand. “It’s okay. I’m just sorry about all of that.”

“It’s what it is.”

“Well, no pressure or anything, but I do think that you should ask him to dance.”

An idea came to his mind, Simon felt lonely. Maia was a great person. If he could somehow make them closer with one another, whether romantically or platonically, then he would have her when Alec had to leave. “Okay, but only if you ask Simon to dance.”

“Simon?” she laughed. “Why him?”

“You don’t just drool casually over someone you aren’t attracted to,” he mimicked. 

She glared at him, “Oh you play dirty!” 

“What can I say? Come on, you have nothing to lose. He seems like a great guy and I’ll dance with Magnus. It’s a win-win.”

She sighed, “I’m starting to regret inviting you here now.”

“No you don’t,” he laughed. He got up and looked at her expectantly, “Come on.”

She chuckled and walked over with him to the dance floor. Once there, it seemed a lot more real to Alec. He felt nervousness in his stomach. How does one ask someone to dance at a club? It would be weird to hold out his hand and ask him some shit like, “May I have this dance?”

“You okay there?” 

“I can’t do this.”

“Yeah, you can. Just walk over to him and start to dance, make some small talk. You’ll be fine.”

He took a deep breath. He had to do this, this is may be the only chance he had to get Simon closer with one of his friends. If he dropped out now, then Maia might not dance with him. He made his way over to Magnus, whose gaze immediately goes to him. Magnus smirks and starts to come towards him. 

“I hope you’re enjoying the music. We’ve hired a new DJ, the other one played the bass so loud your whole body vibrated.”

“We?”

“Oh, yes, I own this place.” 

“Oh...you do? Shouldn’t you be working?”

“No, I just manage the company by day. At night,” Magnus slips behind him and whispers in his ear, “I can do whatever I want.” 

Alec swayed to the music, trying to get a beat. As one could imagine, clubbing wasn’t exactly a thing angels did. This was probably the hardest thing that he had to do so far. Fitting in was a lot easier than he had expected. 

“I’m not much of a dancer.”

“That’s okay, I can teach you.”

Alec didn’t know how to respond to that, so instead he thought about small talk, “So what brings you to the clubbing business?”

“I’ve always been a bit of an entrepreneur, and I do enjoy a good club. What brings you to charity work?”

“My family has been in it since the beginning of time, really. Makes sense that I would go into it...that sounded bad. I do enjoy it, don’t get me wrong.”

Magnus laughed.

Alec glanced over and saw Maia dancing with Simon, both were laughing about something. That was a good sign.

The night went on and Alec started to get the hang of dancing. He knew that he wasn’t exactly good at it but at least no one could look at him and wonder why he was flapping around. He consumed some more beer and when chatting with Simon and Maia, he kept bringing up stuff that he knew that they would both like. “We should hangout sometime, the three of us!”

They both agreed. Simon and Maia started to argue over what was the funniest thing to do with someone who has never been to New York before. Soon, Alec started to feel like the conversation no longer included him so he excused himself, feeling quite accomplished. 

Once dancing, he found himself next to Magnus again. He didn’t know whether it was the victoriousness he was feeling or the alcohol he had consumed but he didn’t feel as self-conscious around Magnus. That’s why when Magnus was inches away from him, asking him if that was okay, Alec nodded. Magnus pressed their bodies together and started rolling his body to the music. Alec copied him and felt them move together, as one. He couldn’t take his eyes off Magnus. He was so amazing. It was a shame that he wasn't human, otherwise...no he can let himself enjoy this. At least for tonight. 

When the song ended, it felt as if he were released from a trance. He smiled at Magnus, craving his touch but he knew that if he kept going, he may not be able to stop. “I should get going,” he said softly. “It’s been a long day.”

Magnus nodded, looking disappointed. “It is getting late. Will I see you again?”

“I hope so, I had a really good time tonight.”

“I did too.”

Alec excused himself while he still could. He was honestly so confused. He’s over a hundred years old, obviously he’s had feelings for others before, but he’s never felt this kind of a pull towards anyone before. Not to mention the arousal he was currently feeling. Why did this human do this to him? Magnus was great but he was still just a human. There’s several billion of them!

He said goodbye to everyone and told Simon to text him about the movie and gave a little wink to Maia when Simon offered to walk her home. He did good today.

***

Not that he had any actual previous experiences with hotels, but Alec considered the one he was in to be nice. It wasn’t fancy or anything, but the bed was comfortable enough and the bathroom was clean. 

As he lay there, trying to sleep, he started thinking about stuff he could do for Simon, but soon he found his mind focusing on Magnus. There was something about him that made him feel different from all other humans. Alec just wished he knew what. 

***

The next two days were uneventful, Alec didn’t want to text Simon, he knew that he was spending time with his family. He had been traveling for most of the year and hadn’t seen them. Then when he did all the things with his band and Clary happened, so he didn’t visit them then. 

He laid in bed, watching TV. He could somewhat understand why humans would spend a good chunk of their lives watching this. Some shows did have some good storylines. 

At the beginning of the third day, Alec woke up to a text from Simon, he said that he had bought tickets to the latest Star Wars movie that evening. Following that was a text asking if Maia could come too. Alec grinned, he should have been a cupid in heaven, this was too easy. He texted back that he would love for Maia to come. 

Alec started to get ready for the day, it was about time he left the hotel anyways. His phone started buzzing, Simon must be calling. Without looking at the number, he answered it. 

“Hey,” he said.

“Hello, Alexander. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you.” Shit it was Magnus. How did he get his number? Why was he calling?

“I’ve been, uh, busy...with work stuff.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. Wow, Alec, no one could have sounded more convincing than that!

“I was wondering if you would like to go out for drinks sometime soon. I could show you around New York too, and see where that leads us.”

He should decline. Going down this road would only lead to Magnus getting hurt. Alec was going to disappear off the face of the Earth, literally, the minute the new year starts. He could be leading Magnus on. That would be cruel of Alec.

“Oh,” Magnus said after Alec took too long to reply. “I apologize if I’m coming on too strong, I just thought that there was a connection between us a few nights ago.”

“No, no, you aren’t,” Alec blurted out. Magnus sounded so disappointed, he didn’t like that. “I just honestly wasn’t expecting that. I don’t even know how you got my number.”

“I have my ways, Alexander.”

“Maia?”

Magnus chuckled, “You caught me. So, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s your answer?”

“Sure, sounds good. I can’t tonight but--.”

“How about tomorrow then?”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

“See you soon.”

Alec hung up and groaned. What was he getting himself into?

***

Alec sat in his seat, somewhat wondering when the movie was going to end. It was interesting, especially in regards to how this franchise has affected humans, but Alec wasn’t really into it. Maybe he if had actually watched the movies instead of reading the summaries on a website called Wikipedia, he would have been more invested. 

When it finally ended, the three of them walked out of the theater.

“Oh my god! That was the best movie ever! That one part! When they were fighting?”

“Let’s not forget the part where Rey totally kicked his ass!” said Maia.

“And the ending was...phenomenal,” Alec added. 

“It really was! I know that they said that this was going to be the last movie, but we all know that they’re going to make more,” said Maia. 

“Definitely. Do you guys want to grab a drink at Hunter’s Moon or something?”

“Sure,” Maia shrugged. “Sounds good to me.”

The bar was more crowded today than when Alec last went. The three of them found a table near the back. Maia got them all free drinks, which she described as the perks of working there.

“So do you have any plans for Hanukkah, Simon?” Alec asked.

“Just spending time with Becky and Mom. It’ll be nice, it’s been awhile since the three of us have actually spent quality time together.”

“Yeah, you just got back right?” asked Maia. 

“Yeah.”

“So what was it like, traveling around with the band?” Alec asked. He had to be careful here for several reasons. For one, he didn’t want to remind Simon of any unpleasant memories, and secondly, he didn’t want to say something that Simon had never actually told him. 

He shrugged, “I guess it was good. I met some pretty great people and--.”

“Maia! I’m so sorry but there’s a mess in the backroom. The new guy just spilled a bunch of expensive alcohol all over the place. Can you help us out real quick?” asked a girl, the name Kaelie was on her nametag. 

“Sure, of course,” she glanced at Simon and Alec. “I’ll be right back.” 

Once she was out of sight, Alec said, “So you were saying?”

“Oh, it was nothing really.”

“No, I could see that there was something you wanted to say.”

Simon shrugged.

“Come on, Simon. I can tell that there’s something eating away at you.”

Simon sighed, “Am I really that obvious? Because you know, my friend Clary, you haven’t met her, once told me--.”

“Simon, you’re dancing around the subject.”

“Fine,” he put his face in his hands. “I’m not really happy at the moment. I mean nothing tragic has happened. It’s been more like a series of little things.”

“With the band?”

“Yeah, relationships, both romantic and platonic. It just sucks you know? You’re given this outline on how to live your life and what’s expected from you and it sucks when you aren’t there but you want to be.”

“I get what you mean. Do you want to talk about it? I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Simon stared at him for a second, and Alec wondered if he had pushed too much before Simon said, “This is really weird, but I feel like I’ve known you for years. When I met you I knew that I could trust you.”

Alec nodded.

“Well, I guess I had this hope with my band. Obviously I knew to not get my hopes on getting big or anything, but people are so rude. This one guy refused to pay us and kicked us off the stage before we could begin! Who does that? Then I get back and I don’t really know what I want to do with my life and everyone else seems to have their stuff all figured out. Then that makes me not want to come home because I know people are going to ask me, ‘Oh Simon what are you doing now that your band is a complete failure?’”

“Figuring yourself out takes time, there shouldn’t be a time limit like that put on you.”

“Then there’s Clary. We’ve been best friends for like...forever pretty much and I’ve always liked her. When we were growing up it always frustrated me when she would talk about how no one likes her but she didn’t seem to notice me. Of course I can’t blame her for not liking me because she can’t help who she’s attracted to but it really hurts. It’s hard to see myself liking anyone besides her, you know? A few weeks ago she left for this road trip. Afterwards, she’s going to this art school, which I’m so happy she got into because she deserves it, but she’s met this guy and I know she really likes him. Obviously I’m going to support her because I want her to be happy, it just hurts.”

“Simon, I’m sorry you’re going through all of that. I know that we barely know each other, but I really appreciate you opening up to me. In regards to Clary, if she doesn’t realize that she has a great guy in front of her that’s her problem, not yours.”

“Easy for you to say, I bet you’ve had many people want to go out with you.”

“Uh, no, actually. Regardless, what I’m saying is true. I’m sorry about Clary but she just wasn’t meant for you. Someone will be.”

Simon smiled slightly, “Thanks, Alec. I guess the whole situation has made me more cautious? Not cautious as in I’m about to walk into a creepy haunted basement but like someone pulled a prank on me and now whenever in that situation I get scared. I do like someone, that’s not Clary but I can’t help but feel like there’s no point. She won’t like me so why should I try?”

“Who is it?”

“No one, it doesn’t matter?”

“Maia?”

“What? No!” Simon glanced around. “Is it that obvious?”

Alec shrugged, “I’m good at reading people. Honestly though, I think you should ask her out. Just between you and me, I think she likes you too.”

Simon perked up at that, “Really? How do you know?”

“Just trust me on this.”

“Wow, you’re great at life advice and are a good wingman. Is there anything you can’t do?”

Alec laughed, “I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything, Simon. And if you want to meet up before I leave to brainstorm some things you can do, I'll be more than happy to help.”

Simon nodded, “That sounds good. I really can’t thank you enough, Alec.”

They sat in silence for a while, sipping at their drinks. It was Simon who finally broke the silence, “So what’s the deal with you and Magnus?”

“Were you in on that?”

“I mean, Maia did briefly talk about it with me and I thought it was a good idea.”

Alec shook his head, “It’s a bad idea. I can’t be getting into any relationship. I have to leave at New Year’s and he’s way out of my league. It’s just a bad idea all around.”

“You guys really seem to like each other. I get where you’re coming from, Alec, but sometimes there are situations where you look back on and wonder what could have been. I feel like this is one of those times. And if you two do find something deeper, then you’ll be able to figure it out.”

Alec sighed, “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“I never know what I’m doing and I’m doing at least decently!”

Alec laughed, “Thanks for the pep talk, you really sold it there.”

Simon put his hands in the air, “What can I say? My life may not be the best but at least I have people that care about me in it.”

***

Alec adjusted his jacket nervously. He should just cancel. It would be better that way. For everyone involved. Coming here was a mistake. He glanced at the time, he really should be going if he was going to be on time. Should he be on time or fashionably late? 

“By the angel, Alec,” he told himself. “Pull yourself together.” He took a deep breath and headed out the door. It was a quick walk, especially in the cold winter air. They were meeting at another bar. By the looks of the images on the internet, this place was more classy and less homey than Hunter’s Moon. 

He entered and looked around for Magnus. Seeing that he was the first to arrive, Alec sat at a table. 

Fifteen minutes passed and there was still no sign of Magnus. He looked at his phone and nothing. He was being stood up. Hurt washed over him. He felt crushed, it wasn’t until this moment that he realized how much he was looking forward to this. It was foolish of him to get his hopes up. He should have known that no one, especially someone as seemingly perfect as Magnus could ever want him.  
He left the bar and started to walk back to his hotel. Who cared? He came here to help Simon, not to go on a date.

“Alexander!” he heard someone call from behind him. The voice was obviously Magnus’s.

He turned around and let Magnus catch up to him, “What do you want?”

“I’m so sorry I’m late, I tried to call but my phone decided that it didn’t want to cooperate!”

“You mean you weren’t standing me up?”

Magnus’s eyes widened, “I could never stand you up.”

Alec looked down, “I’m sorry for assuming.”

“No, don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. I’d think the same thing.”

Although the tension was gone, Alec could feel the awkwardness. The whole misunderstanding put a damper on the whole mood of the evening. Maybe he should suggest to do this some other time. 

“Would you like to go on a walk? We can go around the park,” Magnus asked. 

“Sure.”

***

Alec was glad he dressed warmly; he could see his own breath as he and Magnus walked through the park. 

“I used to come here all the time,” Magnus said. “When I was younger and needed to clear my head about whatever was troubling me, I would walk around here. It’s very pretty, especially in the spring when all the flowers are blossoming. Also, seeing all the people here, going through their own lives helped me put things in perspective. I came up with many scenarios about what these people were going through then figured their problems out for them. I don’t go here nearly as much as I did back then but this place will away have a special place in my heart.”

“I liked the park before but now I like it a whole lot more,” Alec smiled at him. 

“What about you? Do you have any places where you would go to think?"

There was a place in heaven Alec used to go to, although there was nothing to it that would pertain only to heaven. “Yeah, there was this place where I lived where there was a bench and pretty much nothing else. Don’t ask me why the bench was there, I have no idea. But when my siblings became too much for me or my parents were fighting, I would go there. I did a lot of thinking there,” he paused. “That was the place where I came out to my sister, actually. I think she always knew but I had to actually say it to someone. I was always getting asked why I hadn’t gone out with anyone and that I’m getting towards the age where I should find someone and have kids with them. I was just sick of keeping it a secret.”

“You and your sister sound close?”

“Yeah, she’s great. My family is pretty great, actually, except for my dad. He isn’t in the picture anymore.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. He was one of those people who kept insisting that I settle down. Then he went and cheated on Mom, which is practically unheard of where I come from.”

“Small town?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“I guess it’s a big culture shock from a place like that to New York.”

“It really is. I’ve never actually been anywhere besides where I live until I came here.”

Magnus looked at him incredulously, “You’re kidding? No? Alexander, you have been deprived of the wonders of a city! I must show you everything you’ve been missing out!”

“Save that for the next date,” Alec said, feeling bold.

“Next date?”

All that confidence he had the second before had dissipated, “I mean if you want to. I would never pressure you into going out again with me. I’m sorry if I--.” 

Magnus cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips, “I want to go on another date, Alexander. Don’t worry.” Magnus pulled away and started to stare. “You really are something.”

Alec smiled, looking down. “You’re something too, Magnus. I’ve never met anyone like you.”

“I’m glad to hear that, because to be quite honest with you, I don’t like sharing.”

***

Once they finished their walk around the park, Magnus walked Alec back to the hotel. Magnus approved of the choice. They stood outside the front door of the hotel, looking at each other. Alec didn’t know what to do. He wished that he had known how awkward the end of first dates were. Should he just call it a night? Should he hug him? 

Magnus steps a little closer to him, “I had a really nice time tonight, Alexander.”

“I did too.”

“Are you busy Thursday?”

“No.”

“Shall we plan something for then?”

“That sound good.” Alec stepped a little closer.

“Can I kiss you?” Magnus whispers.

Alec nodded. As he saw Magnus leaning forward, Alec’s eyes drifted shut. When he felt Magnus’s lips brush against his, his entire mind went blank. All he could focus on was Magnus, the way his hands were on his waist, the feeling of his lips touching his. Alec could stay like that all night.

Magnus pulled back and kissed him on the cheek, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Alec walked inside, looking at Magnus the entire time. Once he was out of sight, Alec put his fingers against his lips. He didn’t know how he could kiss anyone besides Magnus after that. 

*** 

The next few days for Alec were successful, Hanukkah was a few days away so he knew that he had to make some progress with Simon. He had sat down with him and talked to him about different things he was interested in. The list was very long and Alec spent a long time before he saw any connection. 

“I got it!” he exclaimed.

“What?” Simon couldn’t keep his excitement in. 

“You love pop culture and most of these things can be tied into that. Now obviously there’s a difference between books and movies but you know what gets turned into movies?”

“Books?”

“Yes! Maybe you should go into film studies. You can work behind the scenes of a production, maybe even give some input.”

“Yeah,” Simon nodded. “I like that idea. Of course, I’ll have to research different programs to see if that’s actually what I want. But thank you!” Simon stood up and hugged him. “You’re such a good friend, Alec.”

Friend. That word stuck with Alec for the rest of the day. He couldn’t recall another time in his life where someone called him their friend. Sure, there were other angels that he frequently talked to but they never referred to each other as that. It was nice to have a friend, at least one that acknowledged it. 

After they had discussed Simon’s future, the topic moved to their romantic interests. Simon asked Maia out for coffee, not explicitly saying it was a date, but not saying otherwise. She seemed very happy when she asked him. Things looked good. 

As for Alec, he was having a bit of a crisis. He couldn’t legitimize his relationship or whatever it was with Magnus when he had to leave soon. 

“I mean, Magnus knows you’re only here on a business trip and he was the one who called you. He knows what he was getting into, Alec. I would just go with it.”

Alec nodded, Simon had a point. There was nothing wrong with having a casual relationship. Sure, he cared deeply for the human, but at the moment things weren’t that deep. They enjoyed each other’s company and cared about each other. No big deal. 

It wasn’t until their third date where they went to Magnus’s loft and watched a movie, Alec started to actually imagine himself with Magnus. Magnus held onto him and he felt so loved and safe, something he had never felt before. When he went to the hotel that night, he dreamt of Magnus. He didn’t dream often.

***

When Christmas rolled around, Alec lazed around his hotel room. All the places he liked to eat were closed. He texted Simon about a horrible cheesy movie about an angel descending from heaven to help a widow move on. Of course, she falls in love with the bakery owner. Simon thought his critique of it being “unrealistic” was hilarious and told him if Alec’s job were to ever fall through, he should write reviews for TV movies. 

Alec supposed that if he were human, he would be upset if he didn’t spend the holiday season with anyone. However, it felt like any other season to him. Also, he was used to being alone and enjoying his own company. At least on Earth they have a better selection of entertainment. 

He was halfway through reading a book before he heard a knock on his door. That was odd, he hadn’t ordered any room service. Opening the door, his heart leaped with surprise. It was Magnus, holding a bag with some Tupperware in it. 

“Hey,” Magnus said. “Things died out quicker than usual so I thought that I would bring you some of the many leftovers.”

“Thank you, that’s really sweet,” Alec took the bag. “Do you want to come in, or if they’re expecting you back, that’s perfectly fine.”

Magnus walked in, “No, everyone was heading out when I was. Catarina has to work early tomorrow morning, Ragnor had a little too much wine and he is a grouchy drunk. Raphael just left when everyone else did.”

“How was it?”

“It was wonderful. We exchanged presents, via our annual secret Santa. Then we watched movies that Madzie picked out and ate some food. Now I’m here.”

Alec smiled and started to heat up some of the food, he hadn’t eaten that much today. 

“I also didn’t like the thought of you being alone for Christmas,” Magnus said softly, wrapping his arms around Alec. 

Alec shrugged, “It’s no big deal, we don’t really celebrate anything back at home, so it feels just like another day.”

“I’m here, trying to be all romantic and you’re not letting me have my satisfaction!” 

“It’s sweet,” Alec kissed his forehead. “Anytime with you is amazing.”

***

After Alec ate, they settled down and watched one of those made-for-TV crappy movies. Magnus asked Alec, “Do you actually enjoy watching these?”

“No!” Alec insisted. 

“How many have you seen today, then?”

“Uh…” 

“Exactly!” 

“So what?” he grumbled. “They’re stupid, predictable and bad in every way, but they’re fun.”

“You’re adorable.” 

“I’m not adorable!” 

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.” 

Alec chuckled and put his arm around Magnus. “If anyone is, ‘adorable’ it’s you.”

“I would describe myself more along the lines of ‘hot,’ but I’ll take it.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Why thank you.”

***

The movie ended with yet another widow finding love and kissing by the Christmas tree, while it was snowing outside. 

“See? Enjoyable.” Alec declared.

“I guess,” Magnus said with an exaggerated sigh. 

Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus’s cheek, only for Magnus to turn his head so their lips were touching. Alec couldn’t complain. Magnus cupped his face before trailing his hands down Alec’s body, causing him to shiver. Alec deepened their kiss, building up intensity. They’ve kissed plenty of times before, but there was never as much heat behind it as there was now. Magnus broke away and started to make his way to Alec’s jaw, sucking lightly on the skin there. Alec let out of a heavy breath. 

Magnus put his hands on Alec’s chest before lightly pushing him down onto his back. Magnus paused, looking at Alec for permission before he straddled him, meeting his lips once more.  
Alec nodded when he felt Magnus tug at his shirt. He didn’t know how Magnus did it but it was gone almost instantly. 

“Can I take off yours?” Alec whispered.

“Yes, darling.”

The pet name made Alec feel warm inside as he slowly removed Magnus’s shirt. He couldn’t help but stare. Magnus looked amazing, his body was all toned and smooth. He lightly ran his fingers down his sides. 

Magnus smiled down at him, “You’re not so bad yourself.” He leaned down at kissed Alec.

Alec didn’t know how much time had passed, he was so lost in Magnus that he didn’t even have any thoughts that weren’t about him in his head. He wanted Magnus so badly and that made him nervous. He had never felt this way about anyone before. 

Magnus pulled away from him, “Alexander, do you want to?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

Magnus smiled and grasped at Alec’s pants, looking at him before unbuttoning them and pulling them off. Magnus did the same to his own. When they were kissing once more, Alec heard rustling wrappers. He couldn’t help but tense up, the nervousness had finally set in. 

“Alexander, are you okay? If you don’t want to that’s perfectly fine.”

“No, I want to I really do.”

“Then why did you freeze up?”

“I just really like you Magnus and I don’t want to mess up.”

“You couldn’t,” Magnus kissed his forehead. 

“I’ve also never done this before.”

Magnus looked at him with a slight look of surprise before saying, “That’s okay, darling. We can go slow and there are many ways we can do this. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Alec nodded before pulling him in for another kiss.

***

Alec laid in bed, staring at the wall. Magnus’s arm was wrapped around his waist, his chest pressed up against his back. He couldn’t stop smiling. Magnus made him feel so amazing, he didn’t even know sex could feel like that. He turned his head so he could see him, fast asleep. Magnus was so kind and gentle. Even now, as he was sleeping, he made Alec feel loved.

Loved. 

Alec fell asleep with a smile still on his face.

***

When Alec woke up, he had to look next to him to make sure he hadn’t dreamt everything. Magnus was already awake, smiling at him. “Thought, I’d sneak out?”

“No, I was worried that I dreamt the whole thing,” Alec kissed him. 

Magnus hummed. “I’m glad that I frequent your dreams.” He sat up, “So do you have a certain routine in the morning or?”

Alec bit his lip, “Can we just stay here for awhile?” 

Magnus chuckled, “Of course, darling.” He held onto Alec who rested his head against his chest. Magnus ran his fingers through his hair until Magnus’s phone started to ring. Alec instantly missed his warmth when he excused himself to answer it. 

“Sorry about that,” Magnus said when he came back in. “There has been fraudulent activity on the company credit card, I need to head to the bank now to sort it out. I’m so sorry, Alexander.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Alec gets up. “I hope you can get it fixed.”

Magnus kissed his forehead, “You’re sweet. Now, I should probably go before you convince me to get back into bed with you! I’ll text you, okay?”

“Sounds good, I’ll see you later.” 

Magnus gave him another quick kiss before leaving. Alec sighed when the door closed. He didn’t want Magnus to leave, he wished that he could cuddle him all day. Shaking his head, Alec started getting ready for the day. 

He found himself checking his phone often for messages from Magnus. Nothing. He hoped that he would spend the night again, he loved how Magnus made him feel. Loved, there was that word again.  
“No,” Alec said to himself. “Just because I love things about him it doesn’t mean anything.” 

Except it was more than just things about him, he loved everything about Magnus, from his appearance to his personality. He wanted to be around him constantly, when Magnus was around, he could forget about his duties of being an angel. He made Alec feel like he was actually living. Alec had never been this happy before in his entire hundred years of existence. 

By the angel, he was in love with Magnus!

***

When Magnus texted him about what happened at the bank, Alec felt nauseous. How could he have been this foolish? Seeing a human? He should have known that this would have happened! He was an idiot! He was an angel, he wasn’t supposed to fall in love! Even angels falling in love with other angels was rare, of course he was one of the few. He had to put an end to this. He couldn’t allow his feelings for Magnus to grow even stronger. He had duties and that included going back to heaven. 

He could deal with the hurt of leaving Magnus, but he knew that the more time he spent with the man, the worse it’ll be for Magnus when he had to leave. He didn’t want to hurt him. Magnus deserves only happiness in life. He had to stop this while he still could. Magnus would probably be upset, but at least he wouldn’t be as hurt as he would have when Alec would inevitably have to tell him that they would never speak again. 

He didn’t want to do this, but he knew that he had to.

***

Days had passed and Alec gradually stopped texting Magnus. Whenever Magnus asked if he could see him, Alec made an excuse. Eventually, Alec told him that things weren’t working out and they couldn’t see each other anymore. He felt like a dick for doing it over text, but he knew that he could never bring himself to doing it in person. Every single fiber of his being wanted to be with Magnus, but he needed to be strong. 

***

“Guess what?” Simon asked when he sat down in front of Alec at the coffee shop.

“What?”

“Maia and I are officially together!”

“That’s great! When did that happen?”

“Yesterday, we went to see a movie and she kissed me afterwards.”

“I’m so happy for you!” It was the truth, Alec truly was happy for Simon. He wanted Simon to be happy, that was his whole purpose in life. That still didn’t stop the jealousy that washed over him. He wished that he could be with Magnus. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“I hope you know that I’m here for you if you ever need someone to talk to.”

“Thanks, Simon.”

“So Luke’s throwing his annual New Year’s Eve party tomorrow and you’re more than welcome to come. It’s really fun, we pretty much stay up all night playing games.”

“I have to leave by midnight,” Alec said. “I have a, uh, early flight I have to catch.”

“Well you should come for a little while. I want to say goodbye. It’s been fun having you around.”

“If work ever brings me over here again, I’ll definitely text you.”

Simon smiled, “This is going to sound weird but... I was going through a rough time before you came here and you somehow seemed to have solved pretty much everything. I can’t thank you enough for that.”

Alec waved his hand, “I didn’t do anything.” 

“You did, I’m really going to miss you Alec.”

“Me too.”

***

Alec woke up the next morning and stretched. When he did, he felt something on his back move. He quickly turned around, his wings were back. The magic keeping him here was wearing off. Concentrating, he made his wings retract back into his shoulder blades. Once he was confident that he could hide them still, he let loose again. It was very uncomfortable to have them retracted for long period of time. 

He felt like he ought to be packing but everything was going to magically disappear at midnight along with him. A part of him was excited to go back to heaven. He missed his family but he was also going to miss his new friends, especially Simon. He was a good guy. Then there was Magnus, Alec knew that the moment he went back to heaven, any possible chance of them being together would go away. In a way that was a good thing, he would be able to start getting over him. However, he hated that he had to leave him, especially in the way that he did. 

Luke’s party started at nine, but Simon said most people were arriving at ten, so that was when he would go too. Then he would leave around eleven-forty-five just before he disappeared. The last thing he needed was for anyone to witness the magic. Imogen would murder him.

He checked his phone for any messages from Simon. He ended up telling him that he broke up with Magnus when he was worried that he would run into him at the party. Simon assured him that Magnus told Luke that he couldn’t come because New Year’s Eve was a big day for the club. Simon then promised Alec that he would text him if he heard anything different.

No messages, he was good. 

***

Luke’s house was nice. It wasn’t big by any means, but big enough to have a decent party with his friends. Luke greeted him and put his arm around Alec’s shoulders. “It was nice getting to know you, if you’re ever in the area again, just call me and I can let you stay here instead of some boring hotel.”

“Thank you,” Alec wished that he could tell Luke the truth and that he wasn’t coming back.

Simon and Maia were laughing by a table with snacks on it. Maia hugged him when he walked up to them. “So, Simon here was just telling me that you told him that I liked him.”

Alec put his hands in the air, “Whoops.”

She shook her head, smiling, “You know, if you ever want to change careers, you might be good for working for some matchmaking service.” 

Alec laughed, “Yeah, no thanks.”

***

Soon, Luke announced that they were going to play a game where they would try to grab a cereal box with their mouths without bending their knees. Alec had no idea who thought of this game, but it was certainly entertaining. 

“Come on, Alec! It’s your turn!” said Simon.

Alec sighed, “Fine.” He realized that it was a lot harder than what it looked like, he stretched as far as he could before grabbing onto it. 

The next person up was Luke. He made a big show out of it, acting like he was the master. “You ready for this?” he announced before bending over. The ripping sound caused silence to fill the room, followed by laughter. Luke had ripped his pants. 

Alec couldn’t stop laughing, tears were rolling down his cheeks. Luke, who was also laughing, quickly excused himself to change. Even when he came back, Alec was still laughing. He didn’t think that he had ever laughed that hard in his life.

Soon, Alec knew he should start saying his goodbyes, he wanted to be a decent distance away from Luke’s house before midnight struck. He thanked Luke for the wonderful party, hugged Maia, and made his way over to Simon.

Simon hugged him tightly, “I’m going to miss you, please let me know when you’re in New York again.”

“Of course.” It was difficult because he was going to be around Simon still, just not in a way he would ever know. 

As Alec headed towards the door, he froze when he saw who was standing here. Magnus. He looked amazing as usual, just like he left a party. His heart started thumping in his chest. Magnus met his gaze, his face was unreadable. However, when he turned and left, Alec knew exactly what he was thinking.

Alec couldn’t let him go, not like this. He chased after Magnus, calling out his name. 

At first, Magnus kept walking and Alec prepared himself to sprint to catch up, but Magnus stopped when Alec called his name again. “What do you want, Alexander?”

“I was just leaving, you don’t have to go. You should have a fun night.”

Magnus crossed his arms, “Thanks for the sentiment, but I’m not into partying now. Now is that it because I’m going to go. If you want to tell me anything important, you can always text me about it since that’s how you think adults talk to one another.”

“I’m sorry! I know you’re upset, but I had to. If I were to tell you in person, I wouldn’t have been able to do.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

“I--” Alec didn’t know what to say. 

“I see, goodbye, Alec.”

That stung, Magnus had never called him that. “I love you!” he blurted out. “It scared me and I knew that if I kept seeing you my feelings would grow stronger...and so would yours. I knew that me ending things sooner would have hurt you less.”

Magnus’s face softened. “You don’t have to run away.”

“I’m leaving, tonight, it won’t work out.”

“We’ll figure something out. I really like you, and I’d rather have us try and fail than to never try at all.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You...I can’t explain. I just can’t be with you, not because I don’t want to but because I can’t.”

“You’re just making excuses now.”

“I’m not!”

“Then what would you call it?”

No, he couldn’t leave having Magnus think that he’s a liar who’s making excuses. He’s hurting him too much, Alec hated himself for it. He had to tell Magnus the truth, “I’m an angel. I was sent here to help Simon out.”

“Unbelievable, you know for a second you really had me going. Turns out you aren’t who I thought you were.” Magnus started to walk away.

“No! Magnus, I’m telling you the truth! Please!” Magnus wasn’t stopping. “I’ll show you!” 

Magnus turned around, glaring at him. Alec started to walk towards him, concentrating. He felt his wings unfold and released them. 

Magnus’s jaw dropped.

“I promise you that I would never lie to you.” Alec retracted his wings, not wanting anyone else to see. 

Magnus was still in shock. Alec knew that he only had a few seconds before he was going to disappear. “This is why I ended things between us. I was getting too attached and I felt like we were more than just some casual thing. I want to be with you so badly but I know that I can’t.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Magnus said.

“I understand,” Alec felt a pulling sensation, it must be the magic wearing off. He probably had about a minute left. “I’m sorry I did this to you, Magnus.”

“I forgive you, Alexander.” He stepped closer to him. “I enjoyed being around you.”

“I did too, Magnus. I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Magnus leant forward and kissed Alec. Alec held tightly onto him. He felt himself disappearing. He cupped Magnus’s face and kissed his forehead. Magnus’s eyes were closed and he knew that when Magnus opened them again, Alec would be gone.

***

Alec appeared in heaven and was greeted by guards of the Clave. He knew he was in trouble, but he didn’t regret anything. He walked silently besides the guards as they led him to Imogen’s office. She was sitting there with a stern look on her face. If looks could kill, Alec would have been obliterated into a million pieces. Izzy and his mother were seated in chairs off to the side. They were probably filled in on his breaking of the law.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, as I’m sure you’re aware, you broke one of our most important laws when you revealed your identity to the human known as Magnus Bane. Do you care to explain yourself.”

“Yes, ma’am. The answer is pretty simple, I fell in love with Magnus Bane and I tried to distance myself from him but just before I left, we ran into each other. I couldn’t leave Earth with him hurt like that, so I decided that I would tell him the truth.”

“You do understand the consequences of your actions?”

“I do.”

“And you understood them at the time you decided to break the law?”

“Yes.”

The next question took Alec by surprise, “Can you say with a hundred percent certainty that you’re in love with this human.”

“Yes.”

“As I’m sure you’re aware, it’s rare for angels to fall in love with another, the fact that you not only fell in love, but fell in love with a human, is quite rare,” she waved her hand. “You, Alexander, have always been one to follow our laws and have never disregarded any of our rules before, not even when you were younger. You’ve always been a hard worker and a guardian angel. With that being said, I cannot grant you any special treatment. You have been banished from heaven and you will be stripped of your magic and wings.”

He saw his mother open her mouth to protest but he shook his head, he had to deal with the consequences of what he has done. His memory will be erased and he’ll find himself on Earth, not knowing how anything works. 

“However, given these circumstances, I will allow you to keep you memories and to be sent back to New York.”

“What?”

“Don’t question it, I may change my mind.” 

“But, what about my family? I can’t leave them behind.”

He was really testing her patience, “I will allow visiting on occasion.”

“Thank you,” he breathed. 

***

Maryse was in tears when she hugged Alec. “I’m going to miss you, Alec. I promise that I’ll come visit the moment I’m allowed.”

“I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

Izzy then hugged him, “You’re going to introduce me to this man of yours when I come to see you, okay?”

Alec laughed, “I will don’t worry.”

***

Alec woke up in the same park he crashed in. There was a slight ache in his back from where his wings once were. The removal process wasn’t bad, Imogen put a rune on him that took everything angelic away from him. His wings burned and fell off. It was a rather horrifying sight. Nevertheless, Alec couldn’t find himself caring that much. He was let off easy, in fact, he may even be better off than he was before.

Making his way to Pandemonium, Alec felt nervousness settle in. What it Magnus didn’t want him anymore? After all, Magnus was still shocked when they last kissed. What if he realized that this was all too weird for him?

His hands shaking, he knocked on the back door of the building. If Magnus was here, he would hear him. 

Sure enough, Magnus opened the door. “What? Alec what are you doing here?”

“I-uh got banished from heaven. It’s kind of against the law to reveal the truth about us to humans.”

“Shit, I’m so sorry.”

“No! Don’t apologize, I’m glad it happened. That means I can be with you, only if you want to, of course.”

Magnus was silent for a second before stepping outside. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and kissed him, “Alexander,” he says. “I think I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr!](https://malecstele.tumblr.com/)


End file.
